


Fate and Destiny

by Aurora_Borealis33



Category: Berserk
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Golden Age, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Borealis33/pseuds/Aurora_Borealis33
Summary: Set during the Golden Age arc, Guts and Griffith have known each other for a few months. Little do they know that they have feelings hidden from each other. Will they act upon them? Or leave it to fate to decide?This is my first work, I hope you enjoy it.





	Fate and Destiny

The fire crackles softly while the flames dance wildly. The air gradually becomes colder as the sun drops below the horizon, bringing an end to yet another day. In this fading light, their surroundings are less visible, less important. Their world dimishes as darkness falls around them. Griffith's face is illuminated by the fire, bringing an unearthly radiance about him. Sitting in the shadows, Guts continues to clean his sword. It gleams with his reflection, his weary face, weathered by countless battles, still keeps an air of youthful defiance. Once spotless, he slides the weapon back into its leather scabbard. Glancing upwards at Griffith, his breath catches.

The fearsome and renowned leader of the Band of the Hawk looks delicate and almost fragile. His long silvery white hair flowing gently in the light breeze. His expressive eyes are shining jewels set in a finely sculptured face. His pale, unmarked skin and slender figure betray his youth. A child awaiting change. A boy on the verge of manhood. A chrysalis.

Their eyes meet, and for a moment, they are frozen in time. Something passes between them that neither of them can quite understand yet. "What are you staring at?", Griffith teases, breaking the silence. Guts darkens and mumbles, "Nothing, just watching the fire". Although Guts is relatively new in the Band of the Hawk, he has managed to quickly prove his skill and befriend its leader, gaining respect from many of its members. Guts' broadening and hulking body strikely contrasts with Griffith's, brown eyes full of sorrow, tinged with the hardness reflecting the life he has experienced. His hair, toussled and dark, is short and falls onto his face as he inches forward to warm his limbs, warding off the night's chill. 

"The days are getting shorter", Griffith remarks. "And the nights longer. Soon we'll be saying goodbye to all this greenery". Guts snorts. "It's not like there was much to begin with in the first place", Guts argues as he gestures around him. "This land's been trampled on for a century, and all that's left to nourish the soil is the blood of the fallen". Griffith's face falls slightly. Quietly, he murmurs, "I believe that we can bring and end to this, this horror". 

Deep in thought, Guts contemplates what his friend has said. He has never met anyone like Griffith in his life, a charismatic military genius, so young and so undeniably human. "It's not called the 'never-ending war' for nothing", replies Guts. "What makes you so confident that it'll be us that wins this war? I've never heard of a time when people weren't trying to kill each other, it's just the world we live in". 

The fire dims, the wooden logs are almost completely burned. "I will achieve my dream, no matter what", Griffith states, rising from his seat. He gazes intensely at Guts, "Nothing will stop me, and no one will stop me". Guts is surprised at the fierce look in his eyes, and he knows that Griffith is true to his word. "Of course, we're all born free. Free to dream, free to do whatever we want", Guts says. "I won't get in your way either", he adds. 

Griffith slowly steps towards Guts and sits down on the log beside him. He turns his body to face Guts, and gently lifts his chin up with a light touch of his hand, and lingers there. "I want you in that dream, Guts. You've always been a part of that dream. You and I together, we're able to defeat this war, and end this hell. We can do what no one else has ever done; create a perfect world for ourselves". 

Their eyes meet, and Guts is unable to tear his gaze away. "I...I don't know what to say...", Guts tries weakly. "I'll be there for you, as long as I'm still here". He intakes a breath sharply as Griffith moves his hand up to his cheek. "Promise me you'll never leave me, Guts. Promise me...", Griffith whispers breathlessly, "I need you now more than ever". He leans forward and softly plants a kiss on his lips. A startled look appears in Guts' eyes, and is quickly replaced by lust. The wind rises and whips around them. They shiver and inch closer to each other. Hearts racing as they feel the warmth of each other's skin. Glowing faintly in the light of the dying fire, no one could have denied the passion between them. In a world ravaged by cruelty and tragedy, the two young fighters are a true beacon of hope.

Guts puts his hands on Griffith's sides and draws him in closer. Full of desire, he presses his lips hard against Griffith's, who reciprocates the neediness. Running his fingers through Griffith's shining hair and gripping, Guts moans shakily, "I never thought I'd join a mercenary band again. I vowed to find my own place in the world and not follow anyone else. Least of all, I never dreamed of falling in love with someone." Griffith kisses Guts once more and whispers, "I know, it's difficult for me to envision loving someone as well. But here we are. You're the final piece in the puzzle. As long as we're together, we'll be able to do anything". He moves his hands slowly over Guts' muscular chest. 

Shivering again, Guts suggests that they retreat indoors as night has fallen. They separate the embrace, neither of them wanting to leave the comfort of each other's arms. Putting out the embers of the fire, Griffith grabs hold of Guts' arm and pecks him on the forehead. They walk hand in hand towards the tents, smiling blissfully. "Will you keep me company tonight?", asks Griffith hopefully. "Of course", Guts reassures him, "I'll always be with you, no matter what". "No matter what", Griffith echoes as they walk towards their destiny.


End file.
